In many water rocket systems the rocket has to be filled with water before placing it on the launch mechanism, or be filled by being connected to a municipal or well water system after being placed on the launch system. These techniques of filling water rockets are inefficient, time consuming, and can limit the launch area by the length of hose used to transfer water from a water system. The advantage of this water-rocket water-transfer-station is that it can be taken to remote locations where municipal or other sources of water supply are unavailable. Using an air pump connected to the launcher, and the launcher connected to the water station by a small hose, the water station is pressurized with air through the launcher. Once the water station has been pressurized with air, the pressurized air can be used to force water from the water station, back through the hose, through the launcher, and into the water rocket before final rocket pressurization and subsequent launch.